Root Naruto
by storywriter19
Summary: Danzo took Naruto with him when he found him bruised and bloody in an alley. he raised him as a Root. Now he a Root-nin with no emotions except for lust for his preferred type. yaoi! harem! with naruto in the middle. Seme!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**ROOT NARUTO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Danzo walked out of the hokage tower angrily, though nothing on his face or his body showed him feeling anything. The sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had just told him to disband Root, something that he had been working very hard and long for.

He turned around the corner into an alley and saw a small hunched figure covered by a shadow of a dumpster. He walked forward, intending to just pass him, as it was a male, when he noticed a pool of blood under him. He moved towards the male and when the male didn't move, he realized that he was unconscious.

As he came closer, he recognized the boy. Uzumaki Naruto, 4 year old jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no kitsune. As he saw the bruised and battered body of the boy, he remembered that today was the day that the Kyuubi was defeated and also the boys birthday.

He stared at the boy for a while then he knelt down and carried him in his arms. He then continued on his way.

'_There is no way I am going to disband Root so we just have to go underground, literally.'_ Were his last thoughts.

(9 years later)

Danzo and Hiruzen sat silently as they watched Iruka rant about how there weren't enough graduates to be put in a group equally. When he finished, Hiruzen told him that he will figure something out. Then Iruka left saying thank you to the hokage and Danzo.

"I can provide someone, you know." Danzo said after a while.

Sarutobi looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"He is the same age as the graduates and is somewhat like an adoptive son of mine."

Sarutobi's both eyebrows raised at that. "Why haven't you put him in the academy?"

"I have my reasons but he is personally trained by me so you shouldn't worry about anything."

"So I guess he is a little short on the emotional department, huh." Sarutobi murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no, not really."

"So… about the boy… "

"Ah yes, if he is personally trained by you then I can't see why he can't be in one of the teams of graduates."

"Thank you, I will bring him tomorrow to introduce him to you."

XX

Sarutobi stared at the boy, who looked more like a 15-16 year old than a 13 year old, standing straight beside Danzo. He had shoulder length blond hair with red highlights here and there. He had slitted blue eyes with a red sheen that could be seen depending on the position of the light. He had a black mask covering his lower face.

He had on a long sleeved fishnet shirt that showed off his incredible tanned muscles. He also wore tight-fitting but comfortable black pants that was tucked inside the calf-length black combat boots. The hitai-ate that he had just received was tied loosely but securely around his waist.

"Nakuma, you are expected to be on the team sorting tomorrow at the academy."

Nakuma nodded his head, his face and body clear of any emotion like it had been since the beginning.

XX

Nakuma sat on his chair, staring at Iruka in a way that made him very uncomfortable especially considering that his face was void of any expression or emotion.

Iruka squirmed slightly as he continued to read the team numbers, team members and the team's senseis. Iruka paused when he reached team 7 and glanced at Nakuma, only to see him still staring at him. He blushed a bit but continued to speak without his voice wavering.

After the teams were announced, Iruka let them go for their break. As the graduates existed the room and he started to clean up the teacher's desk, he felt like someone was stripping his clothes off with their gaze. He looked at the source of the gaze and saw Nakuma. He blushed a deep red and quickly looked down. As the door to the classroom closed behind the last student, Iruka looked up only to see Nakuma inches away from him. His mask was pulled down to reveal whisker like scars on each cheek. Iruka also saw sharp teeth when Nakuma opened his mouth to speak.

"Beautiful…"

Before Iruka could comprehend what had been said, a warm mouth rested on top of his. He stood stock still in shock until he felt Nakuma bit lightly on his lower lip but still making blood come out because of his sharp teeth. Iruka gasped as Nakuma sucked on the wound. Nakuma quickly seized the opportunity and inserted his tongue inside Iruka's mouth.

Iruka moaned as Nakuma mapped out the inside of his mouth and played with his tongue. Iruka brought his arms up to warp loosely around Nakuma's strong neck and felt strong arms wrap around his waist in return.

They kissed for a while until Iruka couldn't hold his breath any longer and quickly broke the kiss. He put his head on Nakuma's strong chest and took huge gulps of air. Iruka noticed that Nakuma wasn't breathing hard at all. Iruka looked up at Nakuma, as he was a lot taller than him, and received a quick peck on the lips before he stepped back and went to his seat.

Iruka stood there confused for a while before he quickly understood why Nakuma left as the door to the classroom opened and the graduates entered.

**At the hokage tower**

Danzo and Sarutobi were talking about something before Danzo remembered something.

"Hey Hiruzen, I forgot to mention something about Nakuma."

"What is it?"

"Nakuma may not show his emotions or any expressions but when he sees someone older that him who is both attractive and a ninja, he attacks them, sexually and they can never resist him. Though he doesnot go for someone who is married or has a lover. He does not like someone younger than him or the same age but I have seen him make an exception but that's probably because the guy threw himself at him and begged to be fucked. Oh! And he also only goes for males."

Hiruzen just stared at Danzo, his jaw touching the ground.

~storywriter19~


	2. Chapter 2

**ROOT NARUTO**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura stared at Nakuma, waiting for him to tell them about himself.

"My name is Nakuma, don't have a last name. I like attractive ninjas that are older than me. I hate females of all ages. I don't have a hobby yet, neither do I have a dream. Oh… and I am a seme, never a uke." Nakuma said staring at Kakashi the whole time. Kakashi gulped but otherwise didn't indicate anything.

Kakashi then explained to them about the real genin test and told them to be prepared for it tomorrow and also to not eat breakfast. Then Kakashi dismissed them and disappeared. Nakuma didn't show it but he was a bit disappointed that Kakashi left so early. He then mentally shrugged and headed towards the academy to meet Iruka.

XX

The genin test had started and Sasuke and Sakura had already gone into hiding. Nakuma meanwhile stood in front of Kakashi, staring intently at him.

Kakashi wanted to fidget under the gaze but held it back and tensed when Nakuma opened his mouth.

"I have a proposition to make."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow not expecting that.

With a straight face, Nakuma said, "If we pass the test, you will become mine but if we fail, I will not target you."

Since nobody had ever passed his test, he confidently agreed. But when a gleam appeared on Nakuma's eyes, he wasn't so sure anymore. Nakuma then disappeared; Kakashi stared at the place where Nakuma had stood for a while then broke out of his daze just as kunais came flying towards him.

He dodged a barrage of kunais and shurikens thrown by Sakura. He stood at a good distance away from Sakura and prepared to do a jutsu when he had to dodge a huge fireball. He jumped backwards until a pair of arms warped around him. 'I didn't even sense him.' Kakashi thought as he tried to break away from Nakuma. But no matter how much he struggled he could not break free, Nakuma's arms felt like they were made of iron. He also could not do any jutsu as his hands were stuck on his sides.

Kakashi stilled as he felt Nakuma nuzzling his neck. Nakuma then placed his masked mouth near Kakashi's ear and whispered, "You are mine now." Then Nakuma stepped back and Kakashi heard the jingle of bells.

Before anybody could say anything, Nakuma threw the two bells at Sasuke and Sakura and said. "We passed. This test was about teamwork and we just showed it so we pass, right sensei~" he said the last word in a sing-song voice but with a straight face.

Kakashi coughed into his hand then said, "Ah, yeah you passed so meet me here tomorrow at the same time for your first mission." He then proceeded to escape via shunshin but Nakuma quickly followed him without as much as a glance towards the other two.

XX

Nakuma mentally smirked in satisfaction as he watched Kakashi slightly limp a s they made their way towards the hokage tower. It had been 2 months since the genin test and the first time he had taken Kakashi. He had struggled at first, saying that he was a seme but quickly stopped and even began to enjoy it.

Nakuma had also visited Iruka during the two months. He had told both Kakashi and Iruka about each other but they didn't mind cause a shinobi never knew when they would die so they lived to their fullest while they still could.

They entered the hokage's room and greeted him and Iruka, who sometimes worked as the hokage's assistance.

"Mission accomplished hokage-sama." Kakashi said and Sakura stepped forward holding the cat in her arms forward. The owner of the cat, who was also in there, took the cat then began to squeeze it in a hug. Because of the build of the owner, the cat was squeezed until they could almost hear the bones pop.

The people in the room, except Nakuma, winced every time they saw that, which was a lot since the cat always escaped but with good reason.

When the owner left, the hokage held out a scroll with their mission, "Your next mission is to repaint the ninja academy."

Before Kakashi could step forward to take the scroll, Sasuke spoke, "Tell someone else to do it, I want a C-rank mission."

"Uchiha Sasuke! That is no way to speak to the hokage!" shouted Iruka.

"It's okay, Iruka. If you want a C-rank mission then I guess it is time for one." He then took out another scroll. "Your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Wave and stay there until the bridge is complete."

Kakashi then took the scroll then all of team 7 bowed and said, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

They then made their way outside to meet their client.

XX

Team 7 and their client, Tazuna, made their way towards Wave in silence with Sakura occasionally making conversations with Tazuna. Kakashi was reading his book while Sasuke was silently walking with his hands on his pockets. Nakuma was walking at the back, staring at Kakashi's perfect butt and inwardly chuckling when Kakashi sometimes squirmed, caused by the intensity of Nakuma's stare.

They had been walking for two hours when they passed a puddle. Nakuma sensed something but didn't do anything except casually placing his hand on his weapon's pouch. He also noticed a slight, slight, slight tenseness on Kakashi's shoulders.

He stood with his expressionless face as two ninja jumped from the puddle and shredded Kakashi with their chains by wrapping it around him and pulling. He then watched as Sasuke fought with them. He only reacted when one of the ninja slipped free from Sasuke and headed towards Tazuna, completely ignoring the trembling Sakura in front of him. He threw a kunai with the handle faced towards the ninja and it hit a nerve on his neck, knocking him out.

He then turned towards Sasuke and his unconscious opponent, nodded at him then turned towards a bush just as Kakashi stepped out from it. "Good job Nakuma, Sasuke." He said, smiling at them then turned and gave a disappointed look at Sakura, to which she looked at the ground.

But she quickly recovered and said to Kakashi, "Where were you sensei, if you were still alive?" her tone was accusing and she was glaring at him.

"I wanted to see who their target was and I had faith in your abilities and I must say you didn't disappoint me…much." He said the last part looking at Sakura, who just crossed her arms in front of her flat chest and looked at the other side.

Kakashi then turned towards Tazuna. "These ninjas were targeting you. Is there something you should tell us that you haven't yet?"

Tazuna began to sweat under Kakashi's gaze but held himself even when Sasuke and Sakura turned their gaze at him. He finally broke when he saw Nakuma's emotionless eyes. He told them all about Gato, the state of Wave country and his reason for lying.

Kakashi thought about the mission's risks and the skills of his genins. He was about to refuse further continuation of the mission when he saw Nakuma shake his head. He wondered how Nakuma knew what he was thinking but he knew that Nakuma's decisions were the right one to take. In the months that they had been together, Nakuma had never been wrong.

"We will continue the mission but you have to pay the fees for the B-rank that this mission deserves."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Tazuna said after heaving a relieved sigh. "Don't worry about the fee. After the bridge is done, I will pay the fee this mission actually deserves."

They then continued on their way and took a boat that was waiting for them.


End file.
